You Found Me
by Meg4
Summary: A BooneClaire story. A fateful day brings the two castaways together and neither is the same afterwards. Boone is tormented with feelings for Claire. Does she feel the same? Set in an AU. Please R&R! Updated. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Default Chapter

1Disclaimer: As it's needed. I do not own any of the characters from Lost. That's Mr. J.J. Abram's department. I just happen to be a fan and this fic is not intended to offend anyone. That said, this is AU, not following the Lost scripts at all. With the exception of minor bits.

Author's Note: I couldn't tell you why I decided to write about this pairing. I guess I found them a sweet match. Him the protector, she the innocent. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review after you read, let me know how you like it! Thank you. Rated M for things that might come later.

_You Found Me_

_Chapter 1_

He sat staring at her from afar. Back against the large palm tree, face set in a determined

demeanor. Startling blue eyes set on her. The pupils going in and out of focus as he tried to reason it all in his mind. When did it all begin? When did he leave behind his feelings for Shannon and find himself infatuated with a new muse? Perhaps it was when she had fallen into his arms that day. She had been having a dizzy spell, and as luck would have it...he had been walking down the beach just as she looked like she was about to fall. His arms had shot out immediately, without him even thinking about it, and she was there. In his arms. He remembered looking into her face as her eyes were closed and her lips were parted ever so slightly. She looked as if she was sleeping. Yes, that had been the moment he had fallen in love with Claire Littleton.

It was unconventional. He knew that. He was supposed to be the cool and confident Boone, the overprotective step brother of Shannon. He had been placed in that role long ago and wasn't sure if he could ever leave it. Not until now, of course. She had changed him without realizing it. She was sweet, innocent...kind. And she had the face of an angel. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Maybe he had and couldn't admit to it until now. She represented everything that was good in the world...what was left of his hope.

He had lost a lot of hope since Shannon. She had used and abused him. Took him for granted and he just as well assumed to cover himself with a shell of indifference to anything else that would happen to him. When he first found himself on this island, he figured this was his end. He wasn't going to fight for himself anymore. That day Claire fell into his arms though, he knew everything had changed. He had lifted her in his arms and carried her to Jack right away. He even stayed there all night as she slept, just watching her chest move up and down softly. He couldn't explain why he did it, but he found peace in the act.

He was sure to disappear that morning though, before she woke up. He didn't wish to scare her. He did better watching from afar most of the time anyway. He did watch as she woke up though, to find Charlie there. He had come with her baby. Claire trusted Charlie, obviously. Trusted him enough that he took care of her baby whilst she was ill or having some alone time. He wondered for an instant if she loved Charlie. If that he, Boone, would always have to remain in the shadows, just watching and coming around when needed.

As days went by, he held his tongue around everyone, just following Locke into the jungle during the day to hunt and returning at night to sit at the fire and watch the others, especially her, until he was too tired to keep his eyes open any longer. He would then crawl into his little corner of the caves and rest himself only to repeat the whole routine the next day. Today he had given himself a break though, he had decided to relax for once. To try and clear his mind...maybe even get up the courage to talk to her.

She was playing with her son, Kaleb (A K name, after the person that delivered him, Kate), and Boone could hear him giggling at his mother's antics. He used to be scared of the whole responsibility of children thing. Not anymore though, he realized that he had been taking care of Shannon his whole life, why would a child be any different? And he liked seeing the love reflected in Claire's eyes as she gazed upon her son. It made him smile, that genuine smile that he didn't offer too many people. Though she never saw it.

Boone laid his head back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes for a moment. The ocean breeze wafted up to play across his structured features and he felt content. Scenarios kept filling his mind though as he wondered how he might live on this island while having to see her around...her not looking at him like she did Charlie.

"Boone?" A soft voice came from his right and his eyes shot open to look at Claire.

He would have known it was her without looking though, he could seek out her voice from anywhere. He blinked and offered her a soft smile.

"Hi...Claire." He was confused, what did she want with him? He wasn't good enough for her.

"I wanted to bring Kaleb round, I wanted him to meet the man who helped Locke build his own little crib here." She smiled warmly and took a seat next to Boone, so close their shoulders were touching and he felt his blood pump.

"Well it's good to meet him. Haven't gotten a chance to say my hellos yet...Kaleb is very popular around here."

"Oh he is, he has a lovely family here, don't you, Kaleb?" Claire chortled to the infant.

Boone watched the baby in her arms and couldn't wipe that smile off of his face. Perfect. Though, next thing they knew, Kaleb started to cry and he balled his tiny fists up in frustration. Claire tried to rock him and soothe him with kind words and kisses, but he didn't stop.

"Would you like to give it a go?" She asked with a smirk and met Boone's eyes.

Boone was taken aback. He didn't know anything about babies...but that look on her face and the cry of the child made him nod involuntarily. Claire gently slid the baby into Boone's arms.

"Mind his head..."

Boone nodded and swallowed hard, then used one arm to cradle the infant as his free hand started to stroke at the baby's tender cheek. Kaleb blinked bright blue eyes at the man holding him then grabbed at the index finger stroking his face, gripping onto it and sticking the end in his mouth to suck at. Boone's face lit up, he had never experienced anything like it before. Kaleb had become silent again and looked quite happy, gripping at Boone's finger and Boone couldn't help feeling accomplished. To have another tiny life rely on you was...scary and incredible at the same time. Claire was looking on, grinning from ear to ear.

"He likes you. He's only done that finger trick with me." She informed him and nodded as if verifying her point.

Boone looked over at her and grinned, "Really?"

"Really. You're a natural."

"Ha, wouldn't go that far quite yet. I'm really glad you brought him over here though."

"Me too...though I have to admit I have some other ulterior motives."

Boone chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "And what are those?"

"I need help building a little curtain...a bit of a separation for me and Kaleb. You know...babies' get hungry and all that."

She didn't need to say anymore, of course he could understand she wanted some privacy whilst breast feeding.

"I'll help. After some dinner tonight?"

Claire nodded with a grateful grin. "Sounds good. In fact, you should join us at dinner."

"Oh, well...I need to go find some materials for your curtain, but I'll get around to eating something."

Claire nodded and Boone couldn't help staring at her for a moment, quickly looking away when she looked back toward him. Why had she asked him of all people? Charlie, Jack, Locke...they all would have helped her in a heartbeat. He wouldn't question it though, he would take all the time with her he could get. He was getting quite fond of Kaleb as well.

More to come...the next chapter will be from Claire's perspective, if you all want me to continue that is. :)


	2. Chapter 2

1Author's Note: Thank you so much to my reviewers! You are what keeps me writing. This chapter is from Claire's perspective, I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 2_

She watched as he walked away. His body moved in such an effortless manner. A tall and lanky form walking off into the jungle as she looked on. He didn't look like he was afraid of anything, but sometimes she could see it in his eyes. The same fear that they all shared, that they would never be rescued. It made her feel a bit better though, knowing he was scared too. She had figured he didn't worry about any of the same things the rest of them did. He looked like a hero, hunting, building, and catching damsels in distress.

Yes, Claire remembered that it was Boone that had caught her that day. She could still recall the feeling of strong arms around her tiny form as she lost consciousness. He has stayed with her too...though she didn't remember that, Jack had told. She wouldn't forget that kindness either. She only wished there was something that she could do to show him that she appreciated all his help, but she just as well assumed that he didn't want the recognition. He hadn't told her that he had been around, he hadn't stayed until she woke up.

Claire was brought back to attention by Kaleb who started to grab at her long strands of hair. "Oi. Time for dinner, yeah?" She smiled at the baby and pulled herself up from the ground and headed for the camp fire.

Charlie was waiting for her and Kaleb, and he pat a seat next to him as Claire started to approach. She sat down and Kate immediately came over to ask if she could play with Kaleb whilst Claire ate. Claire handed him over and watched as Kate walked over to Jack with Kaleb in arms and sighed softly. Charlie raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her knee gently.

"What's on your mind?"

"Oh...nothing. I'm just happy that everyone is enjoying Kaleb so much."

Charlie eyed her for a moment, knowing that wasn't it, but didn't press the issue.

And he was quite right. That wasn't it. Claire was still thinking about Boone. How he acted so secretive at times, like he was holding back. What did he have to fear out here? They all were exposed, there was no reason to hide. She continued to dwell on it during dinner until she was nearly finished with her fish. Boone appeared suddenly from the jungle, a bunch of bamboo slung over his right shoulder as he carried some tools Locke had managed to make in the other hand. Her eyes followed him closely, but he didn't look over. She didn't know why, but that made her stomach fall a bit, as if she had just lost something dear to her.

Claire finished up her meal and slipped away from the group without anyone noticing, heading for the caves. As she entered, she came to rest her eyes on Boone. He was already trying to set something up for her. She smiled softly as she approached, ever so silently. He didn't notice her at all. It gave her a chance to admire him from behind as he started to work on cutting off unneeded parts of the bamboo. The muscles in his arms tightening and loosening as he worked. He had a strong back as well. She could see that as his shirt clung to him when he moved around. Once he had set down the knife she came up behind him and gently tapped his shoulder.

Boone whirled around, almost colliding with the girl, which would have sent them straight to the floor. Luckily, he balanced himself out enough to catch himself. Claire put her index finger to her bottom lip and smiled a bit. "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, no. It's all right. Just thought you were still eating." He smiled in return and ran his hand back through his dark hair, eyes moving to the floor.

Again, he wasn't looking at her. And again, it made her feel a bit disappointed. "Boone..." She took a step closer. He stiffened.

"Yeah?" He said softly and finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"You...haven't eaten anything. Do you want me to go and fetch you something? You know you don't have to do this right now."

"Oh...it's fine. Really. I want to do it." He offered.

Claire nodded and bit at her lower lip, "Well I really appreciate it."

Boone waved this off as if it were nothing at all. "You can help a bit if you'd like though. Unless Kaleb needs you."

"He's with Kate. I'd love to help. Just tell me what to do." She bounced back and forth on the heels of her feet and rubbed her hands together.

Boone chuckled a bit at the action and nodded at two of the bamboo poles. "Just hold those up straight for me while I connect them to the cave wall there. We'll do one at a time."

Claire nodded and got one in place, staying as still as she could. Boone moved about, bending some wire hooks here and there, then stringing a cord through the hooks and connecting them to the pole. One down, Claire moved to the other side and held up the other pole for him as he worked. Her hip rested against the cave wall and as Boone came around he stood right behind her, his arm encircled around her to get to the top of the pole. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in his scent. He smelled of the jungle, like the fresh air. The heat his body gave off as it was so close to hers made her take a deep breath and she didn't break out of her revelry until Boone made a sort of irritated noise.

Claire's eyes shot open again, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I got this hook stuck in your hair. Just...hold still."

Boone gently maneuvered the hook around, getting it out of her curly blond locks. His fingers lingered in her hair for a moment afterwards, gently straightening out the tangle he had made with the hook by accident. Claire relaxed at the touch, it was comforting...she hadn't been touched like that in such a long time. Soon he stepped back though and cleared his throat a bit.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get that caught in your hair and all..." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and then looked at the floor, noting a spare blanket.

"Oh...here's your curtain."

Boone picked up the blanket and threw it over the cord. He then pulled on the cord a bit to make sure it was secure. It worked. Claire watched him and then turned her attention to their project with a grin.

"It looks wonderful! Thank you. This should work out really well."

Boone nodded a bit bashfully and then straightened up his form.

"Well if you don't need anything else..."

"I don't, but...Boone? I really do appreciate it." She made her way toward him and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

As she backed down again she thought she caught the hint of a flush coming from his face, but it wasn't there when she tried to look for it a second time. Boone was just staring at her, a mixture of confusion and elation on his face. She took his hand, a bit surprised at the rough texture of it, but she gave it a squeeze anyway. She kind of liked the rough texture of it really, it added to the fact that he was so strong, yet those same strong hands could be so gentle with her son.

"Anytime. I mean anytime you need anything...just let me know." He said softly.

She nodded and they parted. Again she was left watching his form walk away. This time it was slower though, as if he didn't really want to go away. When he turned the corner and was gone though, she felt his presence linger. And the feeling of his presence made her feel...safe.

Chapter 3 to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really so flattered to see people actually liking my writing not to mention this ship. Thank you again for all the reviews!

_Chapter 3_

Boone lay on the hard cave floor, staring at a drip that he had tried to plug up several times now. He continuously put some new device he had come up with into that little leak, the sound of it kept him up at night. He would have loved to blame that little leak for his insomnia this evening, however, it would have been a lie if he had. No, it was her. It was that kiss. That simple little kiss. It hadn't been a heart stopping, passionate, world ending kiss...but it almost equaled that in his mind.

And now he was left with this...leak. People all around him were already asleep. Hours had passed since they all had laid to rest for the night. Even the good doctor Jack was asleep and Boone hardly ever saw him actually completely rested. He couldn't take this, all the soft breathing and snoring surrounding him as he lay there. Restless. Boone sat up and glanced around the caves, his eyes falling on the curtain he had built. She was behind that curtain.

It wouldn't be so bad to take a peek at her, would it? Just to see her resting peacefully. He liked to know she was safe and sound. He slowly crept over other scattered bodies to get to the curtain, gently pulling back the veil slowly. There was Kaleb, in his crib, sound asleep. Boone's eyes rested on him for a moment, how his tiny chest rose and fell with each breath he took. And Boone stayed right there for the longest time, just watching him. As if he stopped, Kaleb would stop being so...perfect.

A noise came from his left, where Claire slept and he glanced over to see Charlie there, not Claire. Quickly Boone started to look around the area, for her, but she was nowhere to be found. A heartbeat too quick. A heartbeat skipped. Was she all right? Where did she go? Did someone take her? He quickly left the pleasant scene of dreams and headed out of the caves, panic starting to set in ever so slightly.

The only noise coming from the beach was the sound of the waves lapping at the sand. Boone started to run down the shoreline, wondering if she had just gone to get water...or something. And then he saw her. Sitting underneath a tree, not ten yards away from him. And by the looks of things, she had spotted him now too. He started towards her, head hanging a bit as he finally made it and threw himself down at her side.

"You looked like you were looking for something...in a hurry." Claire spoke softly, her voice just drifting over the wind.

"I was..."

Claire stayed silent a moment, nothing being said for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke up and broke the blanket of silence around them.

"I was looking for you. I didn't see you in the caves...I got...worried."

Claire was quiet for a while, her eyes still looking out toward the water. Something in Boone feared the worst, did she think him some sort of creepy pervert now?

"Do you watch over me a lot?" She asked suddenly and he wasn't prepared for the question.

"I..."

"I know you were the one who rescued me a week ago. And stayed by my side..."

"Oh. Well. The thing about that is..."

"I'm glad it was you." She cut him off and he was placed in a state of shock.

What had she just said? She...was glad it was him? He could have slapped himself. He needed to focus, to be that cool and calculating guy that he used to be. He couldn't with her though, he just couldn't. She turned to face him and he just stared at her as the moonlight flooded over her features. She looked like she had a halo surrounding her. He knew he couldn't hold it back any further now, there was no stopping it.

Boone suddenly lunged forward and took her face in his hands, kissing her. And she didn't push him away. She was shocked, he could tell that. Her body had stiffened and he could feel her eyelashes blink against the lids of his closed eyes. But soon her eyes were closed too and her body relaxed. Her little nose rested against his as they each acted on the passion that they had been holding down for what felt like centuries. He deepened the kiss, his lips gently suckling at her top lip then her bottom. His right hand ventured back into her hair, getting lost in the soft strands. Before he knew it, his tongue was venturing out on it's own accord and exploring her mouth, tangling up with her own tongue.

Claire started to press herself against him, his body accepting her voluntarily, it had already been aching for her for so long. One of her hands snaked up to rest over his heart. And he swore his heart was beating so hard that it was trying to break through and get to her. Why wouldn't it want to be with it's rightful owner? Just as she was inching even closer during the passionate kiss, a voice could be heard off in the distance.

"Aww, freckles, com'on!" Sawyer's drawl broke the moment and Boone and Claire parted, both gasping for breath.

They didn't look off toward where Sawyer's voice was coming from just yet though. Both pairs of eyes were locked on each other until Kate's voice could be heard as well.

"Sawyer! I told you not steal anything anymore! I swear...no one is ever going to trust you."

Claire sniffed a small laugh and Boone smiled as he looked back at her.

"So like Sawyer to ruin a moment." Boone commented softly.

Claire nodded then chewed at her lower lip a moment. "I should be heading back anyway though...Kaleb."

Boone nodded and stood up, helping her up with him. She looked up at him from her 5'2 standing and placed her hand over his heart again and then let it slide away.

"Are you coming back to the caves?" She asked.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit, actually. Will you be all right by yourself?"

She nodded. "Of course, Sawyer and Kate are up...Good night...Boone." She whispered his name as if he were her best kept secret.

"Good night, Claire." He replied and took her hand for a moment, bringing it to his lips before she started to walk off, their hands parting at the slowest rate possible. Soon she was just a small figure passing into the caves and Boone fell back into the sand, sitting in his spot from before.

She hadn't pushed him away. She had kissed him back. But what about Charlie? Did she love him? What about Shannon? Would she disapprove? Would Claire pretend this all never happened once the sun came up? No...he wouldn't let these worries bring him down right now. Not when the world seemed so right. Not when she had kissed him and meant it. Boone leaned back against the tree and watched the ocean until his eyes became weary and finally closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much again for all the feedback, I really appreciate it! I keep writing for you all of course! 3

_Chapter 4_

Claire woke up the next morning with a renewed feeling of something she hadn't felt in a long time. Desire, need…love. She hadn't thought about a man in what seemed like a century. The only man that had occupied her thoughts for hours on end was her little man, Kaleb. She had given up hope on finding anyone else that might fill lonely nights with something more. It wasn't just her giving up on it either, she hadn't needed it. She hadn't wanted it. Until now.

Ever since last night when they shared that kiss, Claire had wondered why it had taken them both so long to admit to these feelings. As she turned to look at Charlie still asleep near the crib though, she realized why. Everyone had hinted at it at least once to her, everyone thought she and Charlie had something more than friendship. Her eyes traveled across Charlie's face and she sighed inwardly.

She slowly pushed herself up from the hard cave floor and peeked in at Kaleb. He was still asleep, looking like an angel. Her eyes scanned across the cave to look for Boone, but she didn't see him anywhere. She did see Shannon, his step sister. Meekly, Claire chewed on her lip and wondered what Shannon thought of her. She knew Boone was close with her and Claire figured if Shannon hated her, all hopes were dashed.

Charlie stirred next to her and she looked down at him as his eyes sleepily broke open. He smiled at her and then stretched his limbs, sitting up to join her. "Morning."

"Morning." She replied with a bit of a forced grin.

"Sleep well?"

Claire nodded and then tilted her head to the side, staring at him. He started to laugh softly and playfully put his thumb to her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just. Well something happened last night."

"Oh?" Charlie asked, looking in at Kaleb.

"Yeah…with Boone."

Charlie turned back to look at her and shot her a glance of confusion. "Boone? What are you doing talking with him?"

"It's not just talking. He…well what's wrong with him?" She suddenly questioned his stare of disapproval boring into her.

"He's arrogant, Claire. Not to mention broody and he's obsessed with his sister. Not very good company for someone like you."

"And what is the proper company for someone like me?" She demanded.

"Someone who knows how to treat you well." He informed her and then reached in to pick up Kaleb.

If he wasn't so good with her son, she would have loathed him at that moment. Instead, she got up from the ground and brushed her legs off. "I'm going to go for a walk, all right? Watch Kaleb?"

Charlie nodded, as if he hadn't said anything offensive whatsoever. Claire sighed inwardly again and headed out of the caves. So that's what he thought of Boone, her best friend here on the island thought Boone was arrogant and not worth her time. Charlie's opinion occupied her thoughts as she walked, until she came upon the man himself. He was propped up against the tree where she had left him the evening before and suddenly Claire's worries didn't bother her so much. At least for the moment.

She crawled down to sit next to him and kicked a little sand at his feet; he slowly shifted then finally opened up his eyes to meet with hers. His right hand shot up to rub at the tired orbs, but a grin flitted across his features all the same. "Good morning."

"Morning…you fell asleep out here, didn't even try to go back, yeah?" She smiled and pushed some hair out of her eyes.

Boone shook his head. "No, the sound of the ocean was too soothing, it only added to the moment. I couldn't let it go for some reason."

"Now that wasn't a broody answer at all." Claire said with a beam.

"What? A broody answer?" He looked over at her, confused.

Claire shook her head. "It's nothing…just something Charlie said."

"Charlie thinks I'm broody?"

"And arrogant. But I don't think that, I was trying to tell him about last night, but then he came up with that awful assumption."

Boone nodded and looked down at her feet in the sand as she wiggled her toes through the course grains that shimmered in the sunlight.

"I used to be those things. Honestly."

Claire stopped wiggling her toes around then gently reached out to caress the side of his face. "We've all changed since we've been on this island. It doesn't matter what we used to be before."

Boone closed his eyes at the tender touch. It put him in a sort of dream-like state, but he still couldn't completely disregard what Charlie said about him. "Claire, I know you and Charlie are close, but…he doesn't affect everything you decide, right?" He sounded like a little boy afraid of losing his favorite person in the world. Pathetic, he knew that, but it was how he was feeling.

"Charlie may be my best friend on this island…but he doesn't determine the path my heart chooses."

Boone smiled a bit and then heard Locke calling out for him in the distance. He scratched the back of his neck and kissed Claire's cheek before getting up and starting to head in that direction. Before he was too far though, he turned back to face her with a grin.

"You know that place between sleep and awake? The place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." He recited with perfect tone and sincerity, causing Claire to beam at him.

"Peter Pan, right?"

"Close. Tinkerbell. It reminds me of you. Since I caught you when you were passed out, between sleep and awake. That's when it happened…See you Claire." With that he smirked and was jogging off to meet up with Locke. Claire couldn't help but picture him as the boy who never wanted to grow up himself as he ran off into the distance.

She didn't have time to reflect on it much though, Shannon came sauntering over and plopped down right next to her without so much as a word. "Hi Shannon." Claire greeted her softly.

Shannon looked over at her with a mixture of confusion and warning. "What are you doing with Boone?"

Claire blinked, shocked by the sudden accusation. "Nothing…he's just, well we're getting close."

"Careful there. He's been known to use other women before. You know…" Shannon warned.

Claire's face fell a little bit. "Oh ,yeah. Well it's nothing serious. You don't need to worry." But a hole was forming in her chest as she spoke, and she knew she was lying to herself and Shannon.

"Good, I just thought I should warn you, I mean I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Shannon responded coolly.

Claire nodded and then excused herself slowly, getting up to head back to her baby. Why would Shannon say something like that? Had she been spying on them? Maybe she really did just want to help her out, she did know he own brother after all. Claire stared at the sand as she ventured on. Shannon sat and watched as the other girl left with a hint of a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Boone and Locke sauntered out of the jungle as the sun started to set that day. A smile had been residing on Boone's face for the better part of the afternoon, but Locke had made no mention of it to him, just kept a secretive smile to himself as they hunted. No words had to be exchanged between the two at times, Locke could almost read the other's mind. He didn't have to talk to him, it was like having his own son. Boone nodded at Locke as he caught sight of Claire and started toward her. The older man setting off towards camp so as not to be in the way.

Boone snuck up behind her and placed a hand on her slender shoulder gently, causing the other to jolt. She knew it was him after a moment though, but said nothing. Boone's brow furrowed and he gently turned her to face him. She looked pained and that instinct immediately kicked in, making him want to hurt whomever had caused her to suffer. "What's wrong?"

Claire shook her head and looked down at the sand a moment, kicking it around as if it were her oppressor. "I've just been thinking about some things..."

"About some things involving us?"

"Yes." She looked up to meet his eyes, her own looking deeply into his, searching for something it seemed. He didn't know what to show her, how to show her that she shouldn't doubt anything.

"Did someone say something to you that might have swayed you?" He asked, trying not to sound too hurt. He had always been a bit weaker when it came to the opposite sex, when the female in question actually made him feel that sensation of being in love. He had let jealousy cloud his vision before but jealousy wasn't the issue at the moment, he was scared of losing what he had only started to gain last night.

Claire looked reluctant to say anything, Boone knew then for sure someone had spoken to her. Shannon. She probably just wanted to ruin this for him, to wreck any happiness he might have found because she thought he belonged to her. He didn't need to hear the confirmation from Claire that came only moments later, he could feel it burning under his skin. He could see it in Claire's eyes. Shannon had tried to scare her off.

"Listen, don't pay any attention to Shannon. She's just jealous because she knows you're one hundred times the person she is. You've got a good heart, Claire. Listen to it. If it's telling you that you shouldn't be with me, then I'll accept that. But if it's saying that you should...believe it." He placed his hands on her shoulders softly, getting her to sustain eye contact with him. Once she had nodded and given him a hint of a smile, he slowly ran his hands down her arms then brought them back to his sides.

"I'm going to go and help Locke with the campfire. I'll let you have some time to think, all right?"

Claire nodded and Boone shot her one of his charming smiles before running off toward the campfire, though once he was sure Claire was occupied with Sun and Kate he ran off in the other direction. To find Shannon. And he found her, she was washing her hair in the spring as he approached. At one time he might have found her stance oddly enticing, but now he just wanted to talk and get away as soon as possible.

"Shannon." He said, voice rough and unyielding as he leaned up against a rock to stare at her as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Hello." She smiled, that innocent smile she used to get away with things when they were children.

"I assume you already know why I'm here. So I won't bother beating around the bush. Why did you try to terrorize Claire?"

Shannon went back to washing her hair, cool as could be. "I didn't terrorize her. Did she say that?"

"No. She wasn't going to tell me the two of you spoke, but I could see that someone had gotten to her and oh look...I knew who is was right away."He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"I was only trying to warn her. I mean we all know you were in love with me. Does she know that...by the way? That you loved me? That you still do...hand me that towel." She nodded toward the pink towel to her right and Boone picked it up, tossing it at her. Whereas he wouldn't have dared to toss anything at her before. She caught it and wrapped her hair up in it, then faced him, staring at him just the same as he was her.

"Shannon, this isn't funny anymore. I'm not fooling around this time. Why can't you just let me go? I want Claire. I want to be with her."

Shannon searched his eyes and saw he wasn't playing this time, he was serious. "But...what about me?"

"What about you? Aren't you and Sayid together anyway?"

"Well...maybe. I haven't decided yet." She put her nose in the air a bit and it made Boone think she looked like a snobby princess. "You love me."

"Loved. Shannon...I'll always care for you. I just...well not in that way anymore. Ever again. You know it was a stupid mistake. I have a chance at something real here and if you're so cold as to ruin that, then you really are worse off than I thought. If you care for me, you'll let this go." He tried to make eye contact with her again, but she was refusing to return the glance. Moments passed and she said nothing, so Boone went to leave.

"I can't make you do anything, but I would appreciate it if you try to just accept this." With that he turned and left her there, making his way back to the campfire.

Once he had reached his destination, he found Claire was waiting for him. She smiled and jumped up from her seat, coming to meet him half way. They stopped walking as they came within inches of each other and Boone looked down at her with a softness in his eyes, a softness that no one else got to see but her.

"So I've been thinking and..." Claire started. Boone was leaning in towards her as if that would make the blow any less painful.

"And what did you conclude?"

"That I want to try this." She smiled and Boone didn't say a word, just wrapped an arm about her shoulders and hugged her to his side. His lips came down to the side of her head and he closed his eyes as he planted a kiss there. Everything was all right for the moment. Hopefully Shannon would heed his advice and Charlie...well Charlie was a different matter all together. Though neither would have ever gussed what was to come. Something that wouldn't involve another human being.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Weeks went by and not a peep out of Shannon or Charlie could be heard from either Claire or Boone. Claire knew better though, she could see the pain reflecting in Charlie's eyes, the disdain for Boone. He wouldn't speak up about it though, and she wasn't about to start up a conversation on the topic. She knew ignoring the matter was not the healthiest choice, but she liked having Charlie as her best friend. And risking that friendship was not worth the drama.

Currently, Claire was sitting with Charlie as the two played with Kaleb. Claire's eyes continually kept searching the horizon for Boone though; she hadn't seen him all day long and was starting to get worried. For the past few weeks he had slept near her at night, much to Charlie's dismay, and kissed her on the forehead every morning before going out into the jungle with Locke. She hadn't felt that kiss this morning and she didn't recall him coming in at all the night before.

"He's fine…" Charlie said softly as he tickled Kaleb's neck softly, the baby wriggling in his blanket with laughter. He said this as if it were a fact, like he knew. Well he definitely knew that was what she was worrying about.

"Oh." Claire jumped a bit, surprised by his intuitive response. "I know. I just…"

"You just worry when it's someone you love." He finished for her, not wanting to actually hear the words come out of her mouth.

Claire bit down on her bottom lip and then slowly nodded. Charlie looked away from her and back down to the baby. She wished she could have spared him the pain. "I'm surprised you still stay at my side anymore." She whispered.

"Just because you've chosen to be with Boone…it doesn't mean I stop being your friend, Claire. You're…well you know." She did know. She knew that he was trying to say that he would always love her and as much as it hurt to know she had hurt him, knowing he cared still made her feel complete. Selfish, she knew that, to want to be as important to him as ever, but it was human nature to be selfish every once and a while. Claire still wished that Charlie's love for her was more of the best friend kind though.

"Well, I should probably go and see if I can barter some Aspirin from Sawyer, I have a killer headache." Charlie piped up and pushed himself up from the sand. He gently pat Claire's shoulder then started to make his way down the beach. Claire watched him leave and then picked up Kaleb in her arms and lay back against the tree for a moment. "You think we should go and look for Boone? I know you like him, don't you?" She smiled as Kaleb started to giggle and reach out to her.

"Well, that's that then." Claire got up and cradled Kaleb in her arms, heading toward the jungle. The jungle didn't seem so frightening during the day. The sun was blazing and there wasn't a cloud to be found in the sky. The shade the lavish leaves brought in the dense jungle were actually quite relaxing, they blocked out a lot of the sun at least. Claire pulled up the blanket around Kaleb a little more snuggly and started to step over fallen tree limbs and mashed leaves.

Soft rustles could be heard here and there and Claire watched as a monkey jumped from one tree to another. Today the jungle seemed to be everything one would have expected to find on the perfect vacation. Claire had to admit that if the circumstances were different, if she knew that this was just a vacation, she might actually enjoy herself here. As it were though, she knew that there were things out here that couldn't be explained and she had to keep her wits about her.

Another soft rustle came from her right side and she whipped her head around to make sure that it was just another small animal and not something that could be dangerous to Kaleb. Once she had looked over there, however, the noises stopped. Claire blinked and then took a couple steps in the opposite direction. "Boone!" She started to call out, knowing that if he were near he would come running. "Boone!"

She didn't hear him running though, she heard a slower noise, and something was creeping toward her. She started to feel dizzy and she saw the shadow of someone, it had to be a person. She didn't see who it was though, before she knew it, she had been hit with something on the back of her head and everything became darkness.

Boone emerged from the jungle just as the sun was starting to set and he was anxious to see Claire. He had been working all night and all day on that garden and Locke had also had the idea of trying to find some more clean springs for everyone. A yawn escaped his mouth as he made his way into the caves. Before he even stepped foot into the caves, however, a hand came clamping down over his arm. Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Charlie demanded.

"What do you mean? I'm coming back from the jungle. I should be asking you why you seem so inclined to try and rip my arm off." Boone knew he should have tried to be more civil, but he and Charlie would always have bad blood between them. They both loved the same girl after all.

"Claire isn't with you? I thought she was with you."

"No…I haven't seen her since yesterday. I didn't get to come back here last night." He blinked and then felt that old panic build up inside his chest again. "When did she leave?"

Charlie started to get nervous as well, both men starting towards the jungle immediately. "I left for some Aspirin hours ago. In the afternoon, I came back later and she was gone. I figured she had found you and decided to stay with you for the rest of the day. No one else has seen her either, I asked around. Oh my God…what if she's hurt? I shouldn't have left her…" Charlie covered his mouth with one of his hands and Boone shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept her worrying. I should have told her what was going on so she didn't worry…and try to look for me." He started to beat back leaves that got in his face with a great amount of force, relieving his frustration on the plants.

"You're right, actually. This is your fault. Maybe if she hadn't of gotten involved with you, she would have stayed with me. She wouldn't have wanted to venture into the jungle." Charlie shot back at him. Boone wanted to punch him for that, but Claire was more important than petty banter.

Boone started off in the opposite direction as Charlie. "Claire!" He called out, all fatigue having left him. He didn't care about how his muscles were aching, or how heavy his eyes felt. He just wanted to find her, to make sure she was safe. To protect her, and he wouldn't rest until he could do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Hours had passed and Boone felt his legs start to give way from under him, they were tired. His whole body was fatigued, but he couldn't stop. Not now. Not when she was in trouble, Kaleb might be in danger too…it dawned on him. That thought surged him forward, he couldn't rest until they were safe. Boone heard other voices in the distance. Charlie must have informed everyone of Claire's disappearance because people were calling out her name just like him. A mixture of male and female voices rose through the dense jungle and vibrated against the trees.

In a way, Boone wished Charlie hadn't of formed a search party. With all the voices and footprints circling around, the chances of picking up Claire's trail or hear a soft sound come from her were slim. Still, he knew that everyone liked Claire. She was sweet, innocent, and non-threatening. She had made friends with almost everyone and there wasn't one person on that island that wouldn't risk their necks for her. He knew that.

There was even an instance where Boone recalled seeing Sawyer get emotional over the girl. When she had been very ill and in Jack's care for a long period of time, Sawyer hung around to check up on her just as much as all the others. And when he held the baby in his arms for the first time, Boone could have sworn the rough and tough Southerner was touched by the tiny boy in his hands. Yes, everyone loved Claire and her baby. So this panic was widespread but Boone doubted anyone felt it as much as him.

It felt like his world was crumbling, like stars were falling. He couldn't get rid of this slight pang he felt in his chest and he supposed it wouldn't be gone until she was safe. His head was working fifty times faster than his body and he wasn't sure he could keep up. But he had to. For her.

Claire opened her eyes groggily. Pale blue orbs surveyed their surroundings, but she didn't recognize anything. The worst part was…she didn't hear her baby. She immediately tried to sit up but it felt as if she had been drugged with something, her body was too heavy to be lifted on its own. She simply moved in an inch only to fall back down again. "Help…" The scratchy whisper emanated from her throat, not strong enough to reach anyone more than five feet away.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and she prayed it was Boone, coming to rescue her, but instead it was a woman. Someone she had never seen before. The matted clumps of hair came down the length of her back and her eyes looked like they had fire in them. Claire didn't know who she was, but she certainly didn't want to stick around and find out either. "My baby…" She whispered to the woman.

The woman sneered and placed her hands on her hips. "Your baby is in good hands now." At this, Claire stared bewildered and the woman chuckled. "Give the island something it wants and you get something in return. I'm getting my freedom back. I've been here for sixteen years and I'm not spending one more moment here than I have to." Her French accent became thicker as she spoke and Claire's eyes widened. She wasn't listening to the accent or paying attention to the fact that this woman was someone Sayid had met once…or even the fact this woman was getting to leave when they all had to suffer. All she heard was that her baby was gone.

One can never imagine the heartbreak one would feel if a child went missing, unless he or she had experienced it themselves. At that moment Claire felt her chest impaling her, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Pieces she didn't think she had. She had felt loss and pain before, but that paled in comparison to this latest heartache. She wanted to scream, to kick, to hurt this woman who took her child. She just wanted Kaleb back.

Boone heard something come from his left side, a rustling in the trees and then a female scream. He quickly leaped over fallen limbs and trunks, darting toward whoever made that noise. He skittered to a stop right outside of a pit and a very scared looking Sun. Sun had her hands over her mouth and she was having a hard time dealing with whatever was in that pit. As Boone looked down though he saw that it was Charlie.

"Charlie!" He called out, seeing the other man in an awkward position. One leg stretched out while the other wilted up under him. One of his arms had been caught by a sharp bamboo stalk. The stalk was actually so far into his skin that it almost touched the bone. Boone looked over at Sun who was looking to him for help.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get him out of there." He said calmly and patted her shoulder lightly. Boone quickly looked for a long branch and found one extending just over the pit. He quickly scrambled up and then lowered himself as much as possible to Charlie. "Charlie, can you hear me? Are you with us?" He asked and Charlie groaned as his answer.

Boone carefully lowered himself even more, so that his legs were almost the only things supporting him on the branch. He reached out his arms and grabbed a hold of Charlie, slowly picking him up, and continuing to do so even when Charlie screamed in pain from the bamboo stalk. Sun had run off a few yards and found Jack who came rushing over immediately. By this time, Boone had Charlie almost fully up from the pit, and Jack grabbed out to take Charlie before the branch had too much pressure forced onto it.

Boone hurried down and came to Jack's side. "Is he going to be all right?" Jack was kneeling over Charlie, removing what was left of the bamboo stalk. "He's going to make it." Jack said, as if this were a fact. Sun was gathering fresh water for the wound as Boone knelt besides the two men. In a moment, Charlie's eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at Boone. "Find Claire."


End file.
